How Grimm
by Jordali
Summary: They like the weird ones, it true, but they've never seen cases like this before. Luckily their help has.
1. Chapter 1

**So this kind of came to me when my friend had me tell her stories as she drove home and I couldn't think of anything so I went to the books to help me. This is my first time writing for Warehouse 13 and apparently crossovers come more easily to me to think of. **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it there's a 99.99(repeating)% chance that I don't own it. **

Detective Kate Beckett was barely listening to famous novelist Richard Castle as they walked to the crime scene. He had begun spinning some story about a jealous bride, or some such thing, and her 'going crazy' on her new husband.

"What have we got Lanie?" she questioned the medical examiner.

"4 while males, ages 28-31, cause of death varies. Oh, and lots of witnesses," she said nodding her head towards the guests of the wedding. Looking over her shoulder, Kate sighed and shook her head, 'today is going to be a long day' she thought. But as she began striding towards them Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan caught up with them.

"Talked to Carla Nolan, the passing jogger that called it in, said she was going for a run like she did every day and was unaware this area was blocked because of the wedding," Ryan began.

"Then she heard yelling and screaming. Jogging over she saw four men being beaten by the wedding guests" Esposito finished.

Kate looked at them then over to where Ms. Nolan was standing. "Check her out and then let her go. Let's start with the bride," she said to Castle as Esposito and Ryan walked away. Kate hid her startled expression when she saw the bride, she looked barely old enough to be getting married, but they both know that looks can be deceiving.

"Excuse me Mrs." Kate waited for her to fill in the blank.

"Miller, Ms. Ashleigh Miller."

"Ms. Miller. I'm detective Kate Beckett, and this is Richard Castle. I'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened, is that ok?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"My husband and his groomsmen were brought to justice," she said bluntly.

Kate was definitely curious now.

"It had to be done, the justice said so," Mr. Miller put in.

"Excuse me for one moment," she motioned Esposito and Ryan over, "Have you talked to any of the guests or the minister?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Ryan asked.

"What did he say?"

"He said that 'they were condemned and executed for their evil deeds'."

"Freaky" Castle interjected.

"All these people need to be finger printed," Kate declared.

"Well this should be fun," Esposito replied.

* * *

Kate needed more information so she and Castle took the bride and her father to an interrogation room and left Ryan and Esposito to help finger print.

"Ok, I need you to start at the beginning."

"I was walking through a forest trying to find my bridegroom's home-"

"You didn't know where he lived?" Castle asked incredulously.

"You ask about that when she's talking about a forest and her _bridegroom_"Kate whispered to him.

"No, anyways eventually I reached a house but no one was there so I searched and I found an old lady in the basement. She told me that my bridegroom was not what I thought her was, he and his men were cannibals and they were going to kill me. We heard them come back and she hid me. They cut this poor girl up and one of them noticed a ring but it would not come off her finger so her chopped her finger off and it fell in my lap. The old lady distracted them with dinner and she drugged them so we could escape. Then today I was telling this story and they tried to run-"

"Cowards"

She looked at her father, "but they, the guests stopped them."

"We had to," her father said, "There was no way we could allow them to continue. We brought them before the justice and he convicted them and sentenced them to death."

Castle's mouth was blatantly hanging open and Kate was having a hard time keeping her eyes at a normal size. This was one of the weirder stories they had ever heard.

"Do you have any proof of your story?" Kate asked ruefully.

"Yes," she dug in her purse," this," she opened her hand to reveal the girl's finger and ring.

"Well, certainly did not see that coming," Castle whispered to Kate. This case was certainly becoming weirder than any case Kate had worked before. Taking the finger into evidence she told Esposito and Ryan to check out the victim and company.

"Would you be able to take us to his house?"

"Sure."

"Why can't we just look it up?" Castle asked her.

"Because I want to see what she did."

Kate put the father in a holding cell and told Esposito and Ryan the plan. Walking out the precinct Ms. Miller turned the opposite way. They had looked up the address but were still going to follow the plan.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked tersely grabbing her wrist.

"Home. It's the only way I know to get there."

Reaching her home they started off into the "forest".

"How do you know the way?" Castle asked her.

"I marked the path with peas and lentils see," she pointed at the ground. They played along since her forest was buildings and the peas and lentils were trash. Here we are."

Sure enough they had arrived at a house, "ok," Kate said, "Ryan, Esposito take the back. Castle and I and Ms. Miller will go in the front."

"Got it."

The place was trashed. What appeared to be dried blood everywhere, some more fresh. This would need to be checked out. Kate quickly called CSUs and Lanie. Ryan and Esposito did find a few suspicious things in a shed but not much else in the back. By the time everyone had arrived Kate had Handcuffed Ms. Miller and Castle was watching her.

"Excuse me," she began calling.

By the third time Castle heard her, "yes?"

"Who are you people and what are you doing in James' house?"

"Uh. . .you don't remember?"

"No. That's why I asked. What happened?"

"I just need. . . uh. . .um. . . stay right here." He hurried around the house looking for Kate. He saw her out back through a window, "she doesn't remember what happened." He shouted quickly. All the heads turned towards him.

"What?" She asked coming towards him.

"We were sitting there and all of a sudden she's like,' who are you?' 'what are you doing in James' house?'"

"Where is she now?"

"In the room."

"WHY AM I HANDCUFFED? I WANT MY LAWYER!" She screamed. Kate and Castle calmly walked into the room. "WHY DID YOU HANDCUFF ME?" She screamed at Castle.

"Oh I didn't she did," he said pointing at Kate.

"This is illegal!"

"No its not, now listen to me. We are going to take you down to the station. We just have a few questions to ask you."

"I want my lawyer."

"Alright call him from the precinct," she undid the handcuffs and led her to the car.

Kate and Castle walked into the interrogation room and filled her in on what had transpired before her 'amnesia'. Gauging her reaction, she seemed extremely upset about her husband but did not believe that her or her guests had acted in such a manner. They showed her a quick clip of their first interrogation, she became even more confused. And she couldn't remember what she had been doing for the night before. They left her to talk to her lawyer and a psychologist.

"Either she really doesn't remember or is a _really_ good actress," Castle said sitting in his seat.

"Mhh-uh" was Kate's reply.

"Yo, Beckett" their heads shot up.

"Yeah."

"At least 4 sets of remains have been recovered from James Roberts' backyard."

"Curiouser and curiouser" Castle said looking at the murder board.

* * *

Artie tossed the file he was looking at aside while his scanner beeped. It wasn't much but it definitely would be something to watch.

**Please, Please, Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

The progress they'd made on the case was minimal, at best. The victims were identified but with the killers in a group of guests and the widow not knowing about her beloved's secret life had hindered them from closing either case quickly. As for the widow, she still couldn't recount the missing hours. The psychologist said she showed no signs of mental instability, but there was no headway being made there. And the father had an alibi for those hours leading up to the wedding. This was unlike any case they had ever seen. Castle was playing with his phone, Esposito and Ryan were passing a ball around, and Kate was 5 seconds from slamming her head on her desk. She pushed away from her desk and grabbed her coffee mug. She only made it to the door before the phone rang.

"Beckett," she said shortly, "Yeah. . .mm-uh. Ok. Come on." She said to the boys.

"New crime scene?" Castle asked. The look Kate threw him told him all he needed to know, Duh.

They pulled up to the scene and saw only three people; Lanie, and officer, and another man, the suspect Kate presumed. She walked to Lanie first.

"Na-uh you need to talk to him first," she pointed towards the officer.

"Ok," she took the less than ten steps their way, "I'm Detective Beckett can you tell me what happened?"

"I was leading my sheep across the bridge and I saw a bone. It was a lovely snow white bone. It would make the perfect mouthpiece. But the horn began to sing after I blew in it."

"What!" Castle, Esposito, and Ryan asked in a manner that had there been coffee would have resulted in a spit-take.

Suddenly the man produced a horn and blew in it. It sang;

"Ah! Dear shepherd, you are blowing your horn

With one of my bone, which night and morn

Lie still unburied, beneath the wave

Where I was thrown in a sandy grave.

I killed the boar and my brother slew me,

And gained the princess by pretending 'twas he."

All of them stared in amazement at the horn.

"What does that even mean?" Esposito whispered to Ryan.

"Ok," Lanie said loudly, "I'm taking the bones that were found in the fishing net back to the morgue. Have fun with that," she said quickly.

Kate was still silent thinking of what to do. "Can you tell us what happened again?" she asked. 'Maybe I'm dreaming this. It's too weird to be real' she thought. They listened as he recounted the same story again. She had CSU's put the horn into evidence and had Esposito and Ryan take him in for an evaluation and questioning.

"I take it back this is the weirdest case ever," Castle said to her as they walked to the car.

The day ended much like the previous day, two hours later, Anthony Shepherd, a fisherman, (they learned) remembered nothing. Again the psychologist was called in, his findings the same. It was almost 9 pm and they were stuck on both cases. Identification had yet to be made and CSU's didn't know what was happening with the horn that stopped singing around the same time Mr. Shepherd forgot everything. Castle had written the lyric on the murder board. The only thing they didn't understand was the part about the boar and who the princess was. Every other part was easy to get. They left the precinct at a quarter to ten. Today had certainly been long enough.

* * *

The next morning at Leena's

Claudia, Pete, and Myka were all around the dining room table waiting on Artie. Leena brought out a plate of waffles for them to eat. Artie showed up ten minutes later, hands full of papers. He passed a folder to both Pete and Myka.

"Claudia, inventory. Now you two will be going to New York."

"Yeah, so I read," Pete was unhappy with what happened in New York at the last retrievals there.

"Artie none of this sticks out," Myka commented.

"I want you to scout it out and if it is an artifact-"

"Snag it, bag it, tag it," they said in unison.

"Yes, now go. Your flight leaves at 2."

They walked towards the stairs Pete grumbling about it.

"Come on. We'll get you a black and white cookie after we land," Myka said to him. After that he was much more excited about going.

**Please review, this is my first adventure with the Warehouse 13 folks and feedback on them would be much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Myka walked down the street with a much happier Pete. They were at the precinct and hour after landing.

"Hi, we're here to talk to a Detective Beckett," Myka said to the receptionist.

"Floor 4," she said without looking away from her computer.

Locating Detective Beckett was easier than expected. A man rushed by the just opened elevator doors but was stopped by a woman on the other side.

"CASTLE!"

"Hey Beckett," he laughed uncomfortably taking a few steps backwards. He shot a look to two men on the other side of a partition. Pete stuck his hand out to stop the doors from closing.

"If you want to keep that pretty little hand of yours you'll give me that file back."

"You think my hands are pretty?"

"Yes pretty delicate, very ladylike," she laughed, as did the two men, as she snatched the file walking away she added an extra sway in her hips. Pete watched appreciatively, along with almost every other man. Myka hit Pete in the shoulder to snap him out of his trance.

"Let's go."

"Detective Beckett?" she questioned the woman they watched earlier.

"Yes? " Beckett answered looking up from her file.

"I'm Agent Myka Bering and this is my partner"

"Agent Pete Lattimer."

"Secret Service," Myka and Pete showed their badges.

"What can I do for you?" Beckett was becoming annoyed.

"Actually we're here to help you," Pete said.

Now Kate was unhappy, "You are not taking my cases, Agents. We don't need any more help."

"Oh yes you do," Pete muttered under his breath, Myka stomped on his foot.

"Agents?"

Myka recognized the man in front of them. Richard Castle, world famous author. She had read a few of his books and found them enjoyable.

"Of the FBI?"

"No, Secret Service," They produced their badges again.

"What does the Secret Service want with this," Esposito asked for the group.

"Would you take it's a secret?" Pete asked them back sweetly. Seeing their faces, "I'll take that as a no."

"Beckett," Montgomery's booming voice cut across the bullpen.

"Yes sir."

"I just received a phone call from higher ups-"

"Bob" Castle interjected.

"No, an Artie Nelson. Agent Bering and Latimer will be helping."

"But sir-"

"No buts Detective." Kate's back stayed to the group for another minute as she composed herself. She had never worked with so many different people before Castle, for right now this is his fault she decided.

Myka trying to be diplomatic, "We don't want to take your cases. You're in charge," Pete looked at her with minor disbelief for a passing moment. Beckett eyed them both suspiciously. Neither looked overly pleased. It felt as though the precinct had stopped to watch her reaction. The tension was suddenly broken, "Lee Wax," Castle exclaimed, "doesn't she look like Lee Wax," the detectives looked at Myka for a moment, "Nope don't see it."

"Who's Lee Wax?" Pete asked.

Castle produced a picture of her on his iPhone.

"Myka looks nothing like that."

"Enough Castle," Beckett declared, "these two need to be caught up." Walking over to the murder boards, she went over the details of each case. The first while weird was easy to go over, the second case not as much.

"Anthony Shepherd," Kate began, "fisherman called the cops when his horn spoke to him this poem," she pointed, "kept talking about sheep and a river. Also now remembers nothing and the horn no longer sings,"

A loud vibrating noise came from Pete's pocket, "If you could just excuse me a moment," he rushed off and found the most secluded place he could quickly.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Claudia. What's up?"

"Artie wanted to talk to you but he's occupied at the moment," Pete heard a voice in the background, "he wants to know if you've found the artifact yet?"

"We've only been here a couple hours, so no. but we may have something. Do we have anything about singing horns that make people forget stuff?"

Claudia typed quickly out of his view, "Nothing on horns making people forget things and there's not horn like it in the database. Only Louis Armstrong's which says it's here."

"Ok thanks Claudia, bye."

When he returned to the bullpen Myka was by the murder board. Beckett was doing paperwork and Castle was watching the detective but would stare at Myka for a few moments every so often. He slid next to Myka to tell her what he'd learned from Claudia.

"Well horn may be a no go. Claudia said that there's no record of any artifact like that."

"I still want to take a look at it."

"Yeah me too," He turned to look at the murder board also.

* * *

"Ten bucks says their together," Ryan said to Esposito.

"Who," he asked looking from Castle and Beckett to Myka and Pete.

"Bering and Lattimer."

"I don't think so. 20 bucks something happens before the case ends."

"Either?"

"Either," they shook hands.

"20 its Bering and Lattimer before Castle and Beckett."

"You're on bro."

"Well I'm off," Ryan said aloud.

"You and honeymilk have plans," Castle teased.

He ignored Castle's quip and Esposito's faces, "See you guys tomorrow."

Pete and Myka were confused by the exchange but Pete really wanted to know, "Honeymilk," he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"His girlfriend makes him warm milk with honey to help his sleep," Esposito spit out quickly, "I'm off too," he grabbed his coat and left.

"Can we see the horn," Myka asked Kate.

"Um, sure, it's down in evidence, in the basement." She said getting up. They all piled into the elevator. And it was an awkwardly quiet between the set of partners. Thankfully though the ride was short and before long Beckett had the horn out but refused to take it out of the evidence bag.

"Hey wait, why can they take a picture of it?" Castle asked in the manner of a six year old.

"Because they're not writers," she retorted, "and they won't be showing them off."

"Thanks these should help Claudia," Myka had waited to say until after Beckett was finished with Castle.

"How about dinner," Castle said.

"Dude you are amazing," Pete said.

"I can't paperwork," Beckett said making the same excuse she used to get out of many things.

"Yeah and we need to get these to Claudia," Myka agreed.

"But we haven't eaten since the plane and we won't be much help if all we can think about is food."

"All you ever think about is food, Pete."

"True. Well I'm going with Castle," Castle nodded, "my new friend to eat," Pete hooked his arm around Castle's shoulders, the two of them smiling at their partners.

"Well you two have fun. Maybe you'll find some new inspiration," Both Kate and Myka giggled.

"Only in your dreams KB," the two men walked out of the precinct laughing about something.

"Pete hates paperwork, even if it's not his he finds reasons to leave," Myka told Kate as they walked back to the bullpen.

"Well Castle stares at me as I do mine which is creepy," Kate opened up, faster than she had with anyone else ever, except Lanie.

Now both Myka and Kate were looking at the murder boards, "This just doesn't make sense," Kate muttered.

"They usually don't," Myka slipped out.

"See I told you they'd still be here. We brought you lovely ladies hamburgers from Remy's," Castle said exaggeratedly.

Thank you's were exchanged and conversation flowed more than it had earlier, mostly through Castle or Pete telling stories. Kate or Myka would add in every so often if they were in or there at the time the story took place. They had opened up earlier but were still feeling each other out. But the group did say goodnight eventually.

**We're pretending that Artie can do things like this and that he did some research on the leading Detective and figured Myka and Pete might need a little help getting to work on this case. Hopefully that made sense. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. Real life just gets in the way sometimes. Anyways here is Chapter 4 of How Grimm. **

In the morning Lanie had more results for the, but was not expecting the group that was now in her morgue at 8 in the morning.

"Hey girl, writer boy," she greeted the two she was us to seeing but the door was swinging open before it had even closed all the way, "and?" she asked Beckett.

"Agents Bering and Latimer, Secret Service," she introduced.

"Pete's fine," he said smiling at Lanie.

"Lanie Parish."

"Nice to meet you Lanie," Pete said throwing in his charm. Myka rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

"Your results Dr. Parish, some of us are here to work," she said to Pete. Beckett just stood back letting her friend have her moment.

"Don't touch that Castle," Lanie said back in her professional mode, "right I sent out samples of bone and they were able to determine where the victims had been raised and I was able to figure their height, race, and a rough age. All the info is in here. You should be able to run missing persons and narrow it down."

"Thanks. What about the guy from the river?"

"His info is in there too," she said pointing at the file in Beckett's hands. She came very close to Beckett, "what's with those two?" she nodded her head at Myka, who was trying to stop Pete from touching everything in sight. But at that moment Castle joined them, "Drinks later?" Beckett suggested so she could go run interference before Lanie ended up with nothing to work with at all.

"Why do I feel like a Kindergarten teacher," Myka said under her breath.

"Because their combined age is about 4," Kate said looking up from her file, "and the only difference is that they have access to money."

"Very true."

"There has to be a faster way to identify these people," Castle said putting down a cup of coffee on Beckett's desk.

"Castle we've been over this-"

"What about Claudia? She can do all the identifying," Pete suggested.

"Artie probably has her doing things,"

"Yeah inventory. She hates it,"

"I don't know" Myka said hesitantly.

"Yeah ya do. Come on if she does it we can focus on solving the case."

"Well check with Beckett."

"Yes," Esposito and Ryan said having overheard their conversation. Both dropped the boxes they had carried up.

"Anything to get out of it boys," Beckett said returning from the break room.

They looked at each other, "Yep."

Pete pulled out his Farnesworth. "What's that?" Castle asked.

"It's a Farnesworth. It's like a two way video radio thingy."

"Awesome, I want one." He declared.

"But who would you talk to Castle?" Beckett asked him. He just stuck his tongue out at her like he was five. Pete got a hold of Claudia.

"Hey Pete, you and Myka found the artifact yet?"

"No, but we need you to identify some people for us."

"Sure no problem, just email it over. So how's it going in the Big Apple this time?"

Myka stuck her head in and smiled, "Good so far. Look Claudia we've got to go," both Pete and Myka looked at Beckett who was writing an address down. Forgoing a goodbye Pete closed the Farnesworth, "is it usually this busy for?"

"Only on a bad week."

* * *

They stepped through the victim's apartment door and were taken aback by the amount of candy everywhere. It was in bowls on tables, on shelves. A pan on the counter held caramel and candied apples. A large pot sat on the stove, a mixture of spices next to it. But coming around into the kitchen they saw the source of the putrid smell. Lanie had just finished some notes and was starting to remove the body from the oven. Only half of her had really been in the oven.

"Lanie?" Kate asked.

"I know, but cause of death was either gas inhalation or being halfway cooed. I'll be able to tell you more when I get her back."

"Petunia Patterson, 58," Ryan and Esposito came over with her wallet.

"The other rooms are empty," Pete said coming down the hall," though some jewelry did appear to be missing, "this news made Kate sigh heavily 'Great' she thought, 'robbery, just what I need.'

"No signs of forced entry," Pete said.

"So she knew her attacker," Castle said, "fairly well I would say." The group looked at him, "putting someone in an oven is not a normal way to kill someone during a robbery. Whoever did this," he motioned to the body," did not like this woman." Six heads nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't this feel familiar?" Myka asked the group, "like I've read about this before," the boys looked at each other and Kate tapped her pen to her notebook.

"Yeah it does have some familiarity to it," Kate agreed.

"Well while ya'll try to figure out what that is, Ms. Patterson and I are going for a ride," Lanie said standing up to escort the body downstairs.

* * *

"The neighbors said they heard some noises come from the apartment but nothing that they didn't normally hear," Ryan told the group back at the precinct.

"Yo, the vic was a registered foster parent," Esposito said form behind the computer, "she was fostering two children at TOD, brother and sister, Hans and Greta."

"Ryan, Esposito go talk to the neighbors again. Lets see if we can locate the two children. Pete, Myka talk to Claudia see if she's any father with the identifications. Cone on Castle," Kate doled out orders.

Pete and Myka walked down the street back to the precinct after eating.

"These cases don't make any sense," Myka said.

"They usually never do anymore," Pete replied back.

"They make more sense than this one. All the killings seem random. None of them connect. And there's nothing artifact-y about this last one. Have you tried Claudia again?"

"Still no answer."

Pete held the door and Myka walked past, "Granted we don't constantly deal with murder," he said, "don't you think these are weird even for an artifact?"

"We don't even know if it is an artifact," Myka said the frustration coming out in her voice.

"Yeah I know," Pete put his hand on her back and felt her relax a little when he did. He led them towards the group.

"Anything new?" he asked.

"Lanie said cause of death was asphyxiation from gas. The neighbors don't know nuch else than they already told. Ms. Patterson also had a good record with the children, all of them. But we still can't find Hansel and Gretel," Esposito told them.

"We talked to their schools and social worker, that got us nowhere," Ryan added.

Myka snapped out of looking at the board, "What did you call them?" she asked Esposito.

"Hans and Greta?" he said more as a question than an answer.

"No you said Hansel and Gretel. That's it! That's why all this seemed familiar, it's like the story." She said quickly and excitedly. All she received from the peanut gallery was blank stares. With an eye roll she picked up a dry erase marker to help make her points, "what color would you call this?" she didn't even wait for an answer, "gingerbread. What about all the candy everywhere? The missing jewelry? It's exactly like the story Hansel and Gretel."

"I'm gonna go call Beckett," Esposito spit out.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed walking away.

"Looks like that won't be necessary," Pete said. Sure enough Kate was coming around the corner. Everyone stopped to look at her.

"What?"

"Its Hansel and Gretel," Myka said.

"Like the fairy tale?" she asked with a confused look.

"Yes, see-" Esposito's phone cut her off.

"Two teens just tried to pawn a large amount of jewelry."

"Ok, you and Ryan go get them and bring them back here. I want to talk to them."

"Got it," after they left Beckett turned back to Pete and Myka.

"Ok see look Esposito said Hansel and Gretel instead of Hans and Greta. That made it click, the walls, the candy, the victim in the oven. It's just like the story," Myka defended.

"Or someone realized how close it was and wanted it to look like that, a coincidence."

"We rarely see coincidences in our work," Myka said stepping up.

"Myka," Pete said coming between the two women recognizing this was not about to end well, "why don't you get some coffee," she looked at Pete before turning on her heel and going into the break room. Castle had come back from his meeting just in time to see the two women being separated. He took the moment to go into the break room unnoticed.

"What happened?" He asked as he started preparing two cups of coffee.

"Nothing. Clash of the alpha's," Myka said stirring her coffee while looking at Pete talking to Beckett. Castle took a moment to ovserve her. Myka took a sip, "stop staring," this made him laugh.

"You know Beckett says that all the time."

"Because it's creepy. Listen do you have any books that might have Hansel and Gretel in it?"

"Most likely. How about everyone comes over for dinner and we can look for it then." He smiled at her.

"Sounds good," she agreed. He smiled even bigger then left. She felt better but still wanted some time apart so she staying in the break room. But Esposito and Ryan showed up with the teens and Beckett and Castle left to talk to them.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle. We're going to ask you a few questions is that ok?" They nodded.

"Where did you get that jewelry you were trying to pawn?" shoulder shrugs, "I'm sorry I need you to verbally answer."

"We don't know," Hans answered.

"Were you staying with Petunia Patterson?"

"Not anymore," he answered again.

"Why?"

"We ran away."

"Why?"

"She was a witch," Greta put her hand on her brother's arm.

"When did you run away?"

"Last night, I guess."

Castle raised an eyebrow, "you guess?" Kate asked.

"Yeah well we were going to do it and then this morning we woke up in a hostel."

"You don't remember running away? How about stealing?"

"No."

"Murder?"

"What?"

"Ms. Patterson was found earlier today, dead."

"And you think we did it?"

"Where were you between 11 and 1 last night?"

Greta looked on the verge of tears and Hans was stunned, "we don't remember."

"What do you remember?"

"We decided we were going to run away and then we woke up in the hostel."

"That's not very much."

"Beckett," Ryan stuck his head in the room.

She walked to him, "their case worker is here."

They left her in there to talk with the children. They were talking among themselves when Pete came over, "finally got a hold of Claudia, here's the list of victims she was able to identify." Kate felt as though this day was never going to end. She had Ryan and Esposito talk to missing persons and begin calling families while she and Castle finished with Hans and Greta.

Pete and Myka were helping Ryan and Esposito contact families of those Claudia had identified. Myka ran her hands through her hair and they boys all did face rub/head shake combos. Kate and Castle walked out of interrogation not looking much better than the rest.

"Alright, Esposito call Lanie. You all are coming to Casa de Castle for dinner and poker," they looked at him not making any start, "Up! Up! Let's go!" he clapped. Ryan and Esposito looked at Beckett; she just shrugged and walked to her desk to grab her jacket.

"Man you know it's been a bad week when Beckett willingly leaves and to do something at Castle's," Ryan whispered to Esposito.

* * *

"Alexis," Castle hollered walking through the door to his loft.

"In here, Dad," she hollered back.

He walked towards the living room, "We're having some guests over tonight." Kate took Pete and Myka's jackets since Castle walked off to talk to his daughter. She then led them in the same direction Castle had wandered off in. They made it in enough time to see Castle put his arm around his daughter to lead her towards the guests.

"Detective Beckett, hi," she said happily.

"Kate's fine remember," she smiled at the girl.

"Right sorry."

"Honey this is Special Agents Myka Bering and Pete Latimer. Pete, Myka this is Alexis my daughter," he introduced smiling at his daughter.

"Nice to meet you," they shook hands, "are you with the FBI?"

"No Secret Service,"

"Shh," Pete put his finger to his mouth and leaned in to her and whispered rather loudly, "it's a secret." Pete smiled winked at her which made Alexis laugh a little harder as she nodded and winked back in agreement. Myka rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face like everyone else in the room.

"Well I'll just go upstairs," she said picking up her books.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked her.

"Yeah."

"Ordering Pizza."

"Pepperoni," she answered him.

"Richard-" Martha stopped briefly to greet her grand-daughter. The others moved back to the entry, "look who I found waiting outside your door. Oh hello Kate, darling, how are you?"

"Fine Martha and you?"

"Wonderful dear."

"Way uncool bro."

"Yeah," Ryan said and Lanie nodded in agreement.

Alexis greeted both Detectives and was introduced to Lanie. Martha introduced herself to Pete and Myka. Castle quickly ordered the pizzas and set up the poker table while Martha got everyone drinks. Pizza came and cards were dealt and conversation flowed. Tensions of the day were forgotten as people told stories and got to know one another. But by 10 the events of the day caught up the Castle's guests. Ryan was the first to leave, followed by Pete and Myka, then finally Lanie and Esposito. Kate and Castle finished another two rounds each taking one. They both began to clean up the little mess that was left.

"Kate you don't have to do that."

"Really Castle it's not a problem."

"Come on," he took her hand and led her to the couch and sat down next to her, "what's up?"

"Why do you assume something's up?"

He raised his eyebrows at her as if to say '_really_?'

"These cases, something's not right with them. And what does the Secret Service really want? They're supposed to protect the President not help the NYPD catch a killer. Did you hear the theory Agent Bering came up with, it's crazier than the ones you usually come up with," at this point she playfully bumped shoulders with him. He smiled back at her letting her continue, "She thinks it's the story Hansel and Gretel this last case."

Castle's eyes got bigger for a second as he realized that he and Myka had forgotten to look for the fairy tale book. "What?" Kate asked him after that reaction.

"Nothing," he said as he reached over and started rubbing her shoulders. She moaned with pleasure and leaned back into him. He kissed her shoulder and after a little minor shifting his back was in the corner of the couch, Kate's back was against him, his arms wrapped around her pulling her close. He put his head on her shoulder "You know you'll figure it out," he whispered to her. She closed her eyes and released a deep breath, "Soon, I hope." He chuckled slightly and pulled her closer if that was even possible and that's how they fell asleep.

**Ok so again sorry for taking so long to update. But this is the longest chapter I've ever written I do believe so hopefully it was worth the wait. Please review *puppydogeyes* pretty please with sugar on top. **


End file.
